Taking A Chance
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: While working from his home office Niless works with a patient who is friends with Daphne and ends up hiring her to be a nanny to their twin girls Hazel and Abigail Prequal to Double Trouble Times Two
1. Home Office

Disclaimer: I don't own Frasier

Niles sat in his home office. Since he and Daphne were married he found it easier to move his office to home. That way he could have lunch with Daphne and spend time with him instead of being out all day. He scheduled 3 patients a day. Later he would increase his client load but right now he didn't have an interest in anything other than Daphne. He wanted to be with her as much as possible. Now he was meeting with his first patient.

"Doctor Crane," the woman said, "I'm Shayla."

"Well come on in," Niles said warmly, "Can I offer you something to eat or drink?"

"I am a little puckish," she admitted.

"I'll be right back," Niles said.

He got a bag of pretz3els and some water.

"My favorite," Shayla said.

"Now then," Niles began, "What brings you to see a therapist."

Shayla said.

"Well if I had a friend I would do that," she said, "But I have no friends and to be honest I feel very stuck in my life."

"I find it hard to imagine you have no friends," Niles said, "You seem like quite a lovely young lady."

"Thank you," Shayla said, "And I take it back. I do have one friend. But she just got married. She wanted to invite me but they ended up eloping."

"You're not possibly Shayla Oceans are you," Niles asked.

"Yes," Shayla said, "I am"

"Well this is remarkable," Nioles said, "Your friend happens to be my wife Daphne."

Shayla blushed.

"Well does this mean I need to find another person to work with?"

"I don't think it will be a problem," Niles said, "Tell me what do you mean when you say you feel stuck."

"Well I've been trying to get a job working with children," Shayla said, "But nothing has come up so far."

Niles looked at a picture of his twin girls. He and Daphne had them shortly before they were married. They were nearly a month old now. That was another reason he wanted to stay home. He wanted to help Daphne with Abigail and Hazel. But they did need a nanny to help when Daphne and Niles were both unable to care for their children do to emergencies. Daphne worked as a PT and Niles found emergencies would happen when he wasn't playing on it. Sometimes they both got called out.


	2. Interview

"Daphne has spoken highly about you," Niles said, "Have you met the girls yet?"

"She took them to the park once where I met them," Shayla said, "They are so beautiful. They actually look like you."

"I say they look more like Daphne. Hazel especially had Daphne's eyes."

"Is that why you named her Hazel," Shayla asked.

"In fact it is," Niles said, "and listen Daphne and I are looking to hire a home nanny. We will naturally take care of most of the care taking duties of course but the nanny would be responsible for their care and handling when we are unavailable. Daphne is a PT at the hospital now. I sometimes get called out on emergencies. Would you be interested in working for us as a caretaker/nanny for the twins?"

"I would definitely love it," Shayla said.

"Wonderful. Now there are some things to discuss. Let's start with payment."

"Well I normally get $7.00 an hour at my other jobs."

"Well were those other jobs babysitting?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but that's nowhere near enough. You'd be responsible for the well-being of two babies. You'll be paid $100.00 a day plus room board, access to the amenities and the use of the car."

"WOW," Shayla said, "That's a great deal."

"Now," Niles said, "I have your records. But before we leave you alone with the twins I'm going to have my father run a background check on you."

"That's understandable. I mean we are taking about the safety of your children here,"

"I will be right back," Niles said.

He went to talk it over with Daphne.

"Niles that's a great idea," Daphne said, "I love it and I love you even more for thinking of it."

Hazel started to cry.

"Oh dear," Daphne said.

Abigail cried too.

"Sounds like diaper cries," Niles said, "I'll get them. Why don't you give Shayla the grand tour."


End file.
